


Never Tickle a Sleeping... Fish?

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the snape100 'Under the Influence' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Tickle a Sleeping... Fish?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the snape100 'Under the Influence' challenge.

Sirius Black had bested Severus Snape too many times.

He’d tormented him all throughout school. He’d attempted to murder him with no repercussions. Now he’d once again escaped from the law, taking Severus’s Order of Merlin along with him. Worst of all, Black had succeeded where Severus had failed; he was an Animagus.

This time he wouldn’t be outdone.

It wasn’t until Severus was flopping about on his side and trying to draw moisture through useless gills that Severus realised it probably hadn’t been the best idea to get inebriated prior to attempting such a feat alone in his room.


End file.
